


How Did We Get Here?

by Wizzy



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Hysteric Birthday, timeloop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizzy here! Bet you're wondering why I'm in Heavenly Host. Well me and my friends here in America tried this charm thing and... well you know what happened. The others seem a bit scared or worried, but I'm kind of excited to be here. Haha. Kinda funny since I hate scary stuff. Anyway, come join us on our adventure! Hmm... I wonder what Kataryo will think of this when I tell him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sachiko Ever After

“So what do you guys wanna do?” Sammy asked our little group of girls.

“Emi,” I said as I poked her shoulder. “What was that thing we found earlier today?” My voice was naturally very quiet, so the only ones who could hear what I said were the people closest to me.

“For a minute there I thought you were saying you wanted do Emily,” Tasha laughed. She was being her normal perverted self. Well, we were all kind of like that. Guess that's why we all go along so well. Everyone but me anyway.

Instead of coming up with some clever joke or response, I just hit her in the arm and gave a playful glare.

I was the oddball of the group. My friends were all loud, perverted and... to put it simply... weird. Me? Sure I was weird and a bit on the perverted side, but I was most definitely not loud. In fact, I hardly talked at all. That was probably the reason why my voice was weak and would sometimes disappear on me once in awhile.

Emily pulled out a piece of paper that remind me of a stick figure. That was what we'd found earlier and thought it might be fun to try just to see if it actually works. “It's a charm that will make sure we stay friends forever,” Emi explained as she held the paper doll up for us all to see. “How did it go again?”

“We say the little chant and tear the doll,” I reminded her. I didn't know why I had to be the one to remember this stuff. Of all of us, my memory was the worst.

“Oh yeah. We all grab the doll and then we say  _Sachiko we beg of you._ Then we pull until the doll until rips apart-”

“We say it six times,” I added, though no one seemed to be paying attention. Typical. They usually didn't pay much attention to me anyway. Well, as long as screwing up the charm didn't have any serious consequences, it didn't matter that much anyway.

“-and as long as we have the paper scrap we'll always be friends.” Emily finished her explanation of how the charm worked.

“I think it sounds fun,” Dani added with a smile. Danielle was probably the most normal of all of us. She wasn't as loud as the others, but she wasn't nearly as quiet as I was. She kept her weirder side under control at all times.

Then we have Keeley. We usually just call her Kiki though. She's pretty childish, but she's probably one of the funnest people out of our group.

We're definitely an odd bunch, but even we couldn't have guessed what was going to happen to us. Little did we know, that our friendship would be put to the test in a place where surviving is near impossible. Had we any clue, we would never have tried that Sachiko Ever After Charm.


	2. Where Are We?

My eyes opened slowly. For a moment, I thought I'd been dreaming. Sitting up and looking around, I spotted Emi laying on the floor next to me. Taking another look, the school reminded me of a haunted. Wait,  _school?_

This was most definitely a classroom. As I stood up, I investigated some of the things around me. The desks were small, like the ones we used in elementary school. I couldn't help but smile.

You see, I'm very small. I've been the same size since eighth grade; about five foot one and unable to get my weight even close to 100. Not only that, I look a lot younger too. Sure, other girls want that, but I find it to be a severe pain. No guy's ever gonna look at you if you look like you're twelve. Not unless they're a pedo or younger anyway. Being fairly flat-chested didn't exactly help either...

So yeah, sitting in a little desk made me happy because for once I felt big.

After I'd gotten a good look at the room around us, I checked to see if my pouch was still attached to my belt. Lucky for us, it was still there. It was something I'd bought at an Anime convention a couple years ago and I always had it with me.

Inside, I kept quite a few little things. Some of them seemed odd, but you never knew when you'd need something. Safety pins, athletic tape, a mini sewing set, my cell phone that I never use, a pair of headphones, a couple pencils and few other little things that seemed odd to carry around with you all the time. Yeah, I was probably by far the weirdest of the group, but I was prepared for just about anything.

As I made sure Emi was alright, I checked my wrist to see if it had been hurt during the earthquake. From time to time, my wrist would hurt whenever I tried to do anything. There never seemed to be a cause, but I knew how to fix it. I would have to put some pressure on it an restrict its movement. And so the reason I have the athletic tape.

Emi started to sit up ad soon as I'd finished checking her over. She was calm at first, but the moment she took a good look around us, she freaked out. However, when she noticed me sitting next to her, she was calm again. “Where are we?” she asked as we both stood up.

“In a school.” Now that we were both up, I could take a look around outside this classroom.

The hallway was just like the classroom. Empty and like a haunted house. Normally scary isn't my thing, but this place seemed to be pretty cool. Then again, being a bit of a game nut, adventure and exploring were my thing.  _Kataryo is gonna get a good laugh out of this one,_ I thought.

Kataryo was a friend that I play online games with. We're pretty close, but I couldn't tell you what his real name was. Now that I thought about it, we hadn't played together in awhile. It was a sad thought. Anyway, I could tell you that he's from Japan. Or at least, that's what he told me.

“So how do we get out of here?” Emily asked as we started down the hallway.

“The front door?”

“I just realized how much of a smart ass you can be.” Emi set her arm on my shoulder like it was an armrest. I was shorter than her and I hated it whenever anyone made any comments about me being short or whenever someone was complaining about being short when they were noticeably taller than I was.

We stopped when we noticed something laying on the ground up ahead. It looked like a person, but they didn't look alive. I was certain that the thing in front of us was a dead body.


	3. The Ghost School

We approached the corpse slowly. It wasn't anyone we knew, which was good. Well, not really good, but you know what I mean. Based on the scraps of clothing, I guess that it was likely a girl and she'd been here quite awhile.

 _Maybe she couldn't find a way out._ I didn't want to think of the other possibility. The idea that something could be in here with us was too creepy for me. I was jumpy enough in normal situations; I didn't need this adding to it. Not that anyone ever noticed, since I'd always done a go ju=ob of concealing what I felt.

But, me being me, there was one little thing I just couldn't resist doing. Kneeling next to the body, I reached my hand towards it. Gently, I poked what I assumed was, or at least used to be, the dead girl's shoulder.

“What are you doing? Don't poke the dead person!” Normally the sound of someone yelling right behind me would startle me, but not this time. I just calmly looked up at Emily before standing up without a single word.

Before she had a chance to start complaining about how weird it was for someone to poke a dead body, whether it be human or not, a familiar sounding scream echoed through the empty halls.

 

_(Kiki's POV)_

“This place is pretty creepy.” Sammy and I had woken up together in what looked like an abandoned school. Neither of us had any idea how we'd gotten here; all we knew was that we had to be pretty far from home. There weren't any schools like this anywhere near our hometown.

“Where are we?” I said quietly yo myself, looking around the room. Slowly I approached the window. This would be the quickest way out. I tried to push it open. It didn't budge. “The windows won't open.”

“Alright, we'll just use the door like normal people,” Sammy said, already standing at the door. Of all the people in our circle of friends, I think Sammy was the best one to be here with. She was tough and could take care of herself. Dani was like that too, so I guess she's a good one too.

Natasha and Emily probably wouldn't be much help unless they were with either Sammy or Dani. Katie was always so calm... she'd be perfectly fine on her own. In fact, she'd probably be better off alone in here.

Wandering through the hall, there was little to be found. But then again, it was too dark to really see much. The only light we had came from using our cell phones as flashlights and a little light that seemed to come from nowhere.

As we turned around a corner, I almost ran right into someone. “Dani!” She smiled calmly, as I'd expected she would.

“Hey guys.” Dani looked around behind us. “You two are here too?”

I nodded and turned to see what she was looking at. But when I turned, there was nothing to see.

“No way out that way?” Sammy asked, and Dani just shook her head.

“Just some stairs going up to a second floor.”

“I wish our school had a second floor...” I said sadly, making the two laugh. Our school was much smaller than this one, maybe only a third of the size at most.

The three of us continued walking and talking for what seemed like hours. Even after all that time, we hadn't seen any signs of Natasha, Emily or Katie. However, I didn't think anything of it. The two of them probably dragging all of us here as some sort of prank and were waiting for us at the exit. Katie would have definitely stayed out of it... she was probably back at Sammy's house, curled up with her teddy bear.

Just as we turned another corner, we all froze. When I realized just what it was, I let out the loudest scream I'd ever made. Sitting there at the bottom of the stairs was a ghost; the ghost of of a little boy, and he was covered in blood.

 

_(Katie's POV)_

Searching around randomly for the one who screamed probably wasn't the best idea, considering where we were. But if that scream was someone who needed help, we couldn't just leave them.

Emily hadn't said much since we'd found the dead body, but I could tell that on inside, she was freaking out. I probably should have been too, but for reasons I didn't understand, seeing a real dead body had no effect on me. Or at least, nothing that was noticeable quite yet.

After awhile of pointless searching, we still found nothing. Just as I was about to say that we should give up looking, I heard voices coming from a nearby classroom. Emily noticed it too before I even had a chance to say a word.

I ran over to the door and stepped inside. Emily followed, but at a much slower pace. Inside was something we hadn't been expecting, but unlike the dead body, this was a good sort of surprise. Standing in the empty classroom were three of our four friends.

After sharing our excitement about finding each other, Dani explained what they'd found.

Apparently, Dani had woken up alone and had only just recently found Kiki and Sammy. After that they'd run into a ghost. That was when Kiki screamed, which brought me and Emily to them.

“If all of us are here, then I'd bet Tasha is too,” said Sammy.

Each of us nodded. “Then we should hurry up, find her and get out of here,” Dani said. “This place is dangerous, we can't leave here without her.” Even with ghosts and dead bodies all around us, as long as we were together, nothing could stop us.

At least, that was what we believed. But if we had known what this place really was, then we would have realized just how wrong we really were.


End file.
